Queimando
by Matt C. Provin
Summary: Mais uma one shot! Essa aqui nos conta a história da transformação de um Cullen e os primeiros instantes sim instantes, é que eles fazem tudo rápido, sacas? /táparei de sua nova vida. Qual Cullen? *olha pro lado* Oi! Será que chove hoje?


No começo era só uma imensa dor que queimava o meu braço direito. Eu não lembrava mais o que havia acontecido nem quem eu era nem onde estava. Era um fogo que dilacerava minhas veias. Eu lembro que começou pelo punho, foi se espalhando para a ponta dos dedos e subindo pelo braço. Logo, as labaredas invisíveis consumiam dos dedos ao ombro. A dor já me causava alucinações. Eu gritava; e como se de propósito, ou maldade, ninguém acudia. Em meu delírio eu cheguei a implorar para que alguém amputasse, arrancasse meu braço. Nesse instante, o fogo irrompeu pelo meu peito.

Indescritível, era a dor que avassalava meu corpo. Eu sentia meus dentes baterem, como se estivesse com frio, paradoxal, não? A dor vinha em ondas. Ela diminuía, se bem que quase imperceptivelmente, e aumentava. Quando aumentava eu sentia minha cabeça rodar, meu peito arqueava e subia formando uma ponte. Eu senti que minha mão esquerda tocava algo acolchoado, um cobertor. Eu o puxei para mim e pu-lo sob minha nuca. O fogo braseava meus pulmões. Inspirar era como se pressionasse marcas de ferro em brasa em vez de ar contra meus alvéolos. Minha mente não conseguia se fixar em nenhum pensamento coerente, a não ser um: "Meu Deus! Eu nem quero ver o que acontecerá quando o fogo chegar ao coração!".

E ele chegou. Eu achava que não suportaria mais dor, mas estava errado. Eu tive de aguentar mais. Cada batida era como um sopro de lava que escoava em todas as direções possíveis, carbonizando as artérias, veias e capilares. Meu sangue era como um fluxo de álcool em minhas veias que o fogo ia consumindo, e em vez de se extinguir e deixar apenas o carvão, o fogo continuava, como se se sustentasse. Dali ele se alastrou rapidamente para meu braço esquerdo e começou a subir pelo pescoço. Rapidamente meu braço esquerdo estava em chamas. Em vão eu tentei chacoalhá-lo, para ver se o fogo caia. Ridículo. Eu tentava engolir a saliva excessiva secretada em minha boca, mas cada vez que o fazia era como se tentasse engolir um pedaço de carvão incandescente recém-tirado de uma fogueira.

Tudo fervia. Eu sentia meu estômago entrando em ebulição. De repente eu me virei de lado e vomitei uma grande quantidade. Parecia que meu corpo estava rejeitando todo o tipo de nutrição que eu havia ingerido antes. O fogo continuou descendo e as labaredas já lambiam minhas coxas. Eu me sentia como uma enorme tocha, se eu pudesse me levantaria e sairia correndo, queimando tudo o que encontrasse e procurando desesperadamente por água, para apagar o incêndio. A conflagração voraz que me consumia já deteriorava meus pés quando chegou até minha cabeça. Eu sentia como se meu cérebro estivesse sendo espremido contra o fundo do crânio pelos meu olhos. Meus ouvidos pipocavam. Eu tentei abrir os olhos e ver alguma coisa, mas estava tão escuro que eu nem pude ver minha mão a um palmo do meu nariz.

Eu acho que nesse instante a dor era tamanha que eu desfaleci. Quando dei por mim eu sentia um torpor estranho no corpo. Foi quando a dor começou a aumentar de novo e estabilizou num ponto crítico. E foi além. Talvez o fogo que antes consumia apenas o sangue e as veias agora carbonizasse meus músculos e ossos. Mexer um milímetro que fosse qualquer parte do corpo era impensável. Eu não podia imaginar que tal tortura pudesse existir. E assim o tempo passou e eu comecei a notar algumas pequenas mudanças: eu estava ouvindo melhor, podia ouvir diversos sons distantes que não ouvia antes; podia sentir cheiros diferentes, e com mais exatidão e intensidade; e o melhor, o fogo começou lentamente, muito lentamente a se esvair das pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.

Algum tempo depois eu já conseguia pensar mais claramente e perceber as mínimas mudanças na queimação. É claro que se a minha percepção aumentou, a intensidade com a qual eu sentia o suplício também aumentou. Eu sentia minhas mãos e meus pés livres, eu já podia movimentá-los. Aos poucos o fogo subia pelos meus antebraços e canelas, cotovelos e joelhos e ia se retraindo, foi aí que minha atenção se voltou para o meio do meu corpo. Eu percebi, então, que o fogo não estava se apagando, mas sim se concentrando no meu coração, que batia cada vez mais rápido. Eu estimei que ele talvez estivesse batendo à razão de 130 batimentos por minuto. E aumentava. Minha cabeça já não mais ardia em brasas e eu já podia ver o teto do lugar em que estava. Foi aí que eu vi pela primeira vez uma cena totalmente diferente. _Eu corria por uma floresta, corria como o vento, as árvores passavam por mim como um borrão verde. Eu parei então e inalei o ar fresco de manhã, eu senti vindo da esquerda um cheiro maravilhoso, que fazia minha garganta arder. Será que eu ainda estava com aquele maldito fogo em mim? Mas eu nem pensei na queimação e me lancei floresta adentro na direção do cheiro. Então eu vi a fonte: um grande cervo que pastava calmamente. Eu me agachei, em posição de caça e me aproximei mais silenciosamente do que um puma, quando estava suficientemente perto dei o bote certeiro em sua garganta._

Então voltei a ver o teto do que parecia ser um calabouço. O que aquilo significava? Eu não tinha a menor ideia. Voltei a pensar no fogo que me consumia. Eu já tinha os braços e pernas totalmente livres de fogo, eu os sentia frios e leves, como se fossem flutuar à mais suave das brisas, e eles respondiam ao menor estímulo. Por outro lado, a agonia do coração a galope em meu peito aumentou. Ele agora batia como um cavalo de corrida a toda velocidade. Aos poucos o fogo foi se retraindo mais e mais. Logo eu sentia apenas meu coração queimando. E queimava e batia desesperadamente, como se o fogo fosse um combustível alucinógeno e inebriante, porém nocivo e que precisava ser consumido. A minha mente cogitava a ideia de enfiar uma mão em meu peito e arrancar aquele coração tresloucado que teimava em consumir aquele fogo sozinho, em vez de deixá-lo me consumir.

E então, ele parou. E o silêncio do calabouço me sufocou. Eu levantei meu troco e olhei ao redor. Vi que havia uma porta que deixava uma réstia de luz entrar e me dirigi até ela. Instantaneamente eu estava lá, em frente à porta. Abri-a e saí para o dia claro. O sol atingiu o meu rosto e eu levantei uma mão para proteger meus olhos, então reparei que minha pele brilhava como se cravejada de diamantes. Fiquei ali, parada, por um tempo indeterminado, embevecida pela beleza de minha tez. _Então eu me vi em uma lanchonete movimentada no centro de alguma grande cidade olhando para um homem louro que entrava pela porta. Vi-me pular sobre o balcão e me dirigir a ele por Jasper e dizer que ele estava atrasado, que havia me feito esperar um longo tempo. Então nós saíamos da lanchonete e caminhávamos na chuva, sem rumo certo._

Perguntei-me o que seriam aquelas impressões. Pareciam lembranças. Então eu reparei que estava com uma ardência na garganta, como se estivesse com sede, mas uma sede mil vezes mais medonha do que uma sede por água. E sem pensar lancei em uma corrida desabalda pela floresta. Eu corria pela floresta, corria como o vento, as árvores passavam por mim como um borrão verde. Eu parei então e inalei o ar fresco de manhã, eu senti vindo da esquerda um cheiro maravilhoso, que fazia minha garganta arder. Será que eu ainda estava com aquele maldito fogo em mim? Mas eu nem pensei na queimação e me lancei floresta adentro na direção do cheiro. Então eu vi a fonte: um grande cervo que pastava calmamente. Eu me agachei, em posição de caça e me aproximei mais silenciosamente do que um puma, quando estava suficientemente perto dei o bote certeiro em sua garganta. Eu sorvia o sangue do imenso animal, e isso me aliviava a queimação glótica e me deixava em um estado de êxtase. Então ele ficou seco e joguei a carcaça de lado. Então reparei que o que eu havia acabado de fazer, era o que eu tinha me visto fazendo antes, quando ainda estava queimando.

Será que eu estava tendo algum tipo de premonição? Ou quem sabe eu tinha tido um _déjà vu_? Então será que aquela cena com o tal Jasper iria realmente acontecer? Era esperar para ver. Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei em ouvir. À minha esquerda eu ouvia o som de carros e sirenes, talvez fosse aquela cidade na qual eu o encontraria. Então comecei a correr imediatamente para lá, em busca do meu futuro.


End file.
